


Ruthless

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bets & Wagers, Cliffhanger, Coming Untouched, Derek Hale is a piece of shit, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucked Up, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Pet Names, Smut, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a fan-fucking-tastic day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruthless

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from a book I wrote a long time ago, and decided to turn it into Sterek smut. If you're nervous about the dubious consent, PLEASE read below. It will contain spoilers. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome but don't be rude. Please let me know if I need to add more tags. Hope you enjoy probably the most messed up thing I've written.   
> Xx  
> T

When he gets home, Derek's Camaro is in his driveway. "Great. Cherry on top of a fan-fucking-tastic day." He grumbles to himself, not caring Derek can hear him. His day has just been wonderful so far. First he'd been up until four am studying for a test, and when he'd finally got about two hours of sleep, he'd forgotten to take his adderall. Now Derek Hale was in his driveway and Stiles knew it was going to be an epic showdown. 

Stiles parks and jumps out of his car, slamming his door,   
"What in the hell are you doing here?" Stiles yells.   
Derek gets out of his car and removes his sunglasses,   
"Look, can we talk?"   
"No we can't talk! You've got some big balls coming here Hale. Like you have the nerve-" Stiles is practically shaking with anger.   
"Please stop yelling, let's just get inside and talk about this." Derek places an arm in the middle of Stiles' back and gently pushes him towards the door. 

Stiles only allows it because the nosy neighbor across the street will surely bring it up to his dad if he causes a scene. Derek watches him unlock the door and then ushers Stiles in, shutting the door behind them. Stiles kicks off his shoes, throws his backpack on the ground and heads into the kitchen, opening the freezer. 

"What are you doing?" Derek asks.  
"Getting a drink, what does it look like?" Stiles takes a swig of vodka, wincing as it burns on the way down   
"Stiles, you don't-"   
"No, I need to be at least buzzed to have this conversation."  
"Why?" Derek asks, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.   
Stiles looks away, taking another gulp. Derek is too attractive for his own good.   
"Because I'm trying not to beat the shit out of you."   
Derek snorts,   
"You can't-" 

"Hurt you, hurt myself, both sound appealing."   
Derek's face drops,   
"Stiles, you can't-"   
"Stop! Stop telling me what I can and can't do! I don't give a shit what you think I can and can't do. Actually I don't give a shit what you think period."  
"You do. Of course you do." Derek says, pushing away from the counter and stalking towards Stiles. "You care about me, that's why you're so angry."

"We'll obviously you don't care, so I need to stop too."   
"Stiles," Derek says softly, "I do care."   
"No." Stiles says, slamming the bottle down on the counter, "You don't care about me at all! You made that crystal fucking clear."   
"I tried-"   
"Did you? Between fucking me and fucking me over? How hard did you try Derek?"   
"I didn't think you'd think we were dating or anything."   
"No you just looked into my eyes and made love to me while calling me pet names, then took me out to breakfast. My bad for thinking you wanted more than my virgin ass." 

Derek tenses,   
"Stiles,"   
"Stop. Just stop, please." Stiles says, voice trembling. "I can't do this with you. And you're right, it wasn't your fault, it was my fault, for being a stupid junior lacrosse player, thinking the hot senior baseball player would fall for me. It's not your fault. It's mine."   
Derek grabs Stiles' arms,   
"I'm sorry, I was a dick, I can make it up to you. Let me Stiles, let me make it up to you." He croons, brushing his nose and lips against Stiles' neck. 

Stiles tenses, and weakly pushes Derek away,   
"Stop. I don't wanna do this, I need to be getting over you, not-"   
"Getting under me?" Derek asks, caging Stiles against the counter, pressing their hips together. Stiles isn't drunk, by any means, but he's floating, and his vision is semi blurry, and he's already half hard. Derek can smell his arousal, obviously, and he sucks a hickey onto Stiles' pulse. Stiles' hips jerk into Derek's and Derek let's out a soft moan,  
"That's it, come on sweetheart." 

Derek pulls Stiles up into his arms and Stiles wraps his legs around Derek's hips and Derek carries him to Stiles' bedroom. Derek pauses to shut and lock his bedroom door, before kissing Stiles. He licks around Stiles' lips, before sliding his tongue along Stiles'. He pushes Stiles down on the bed and climbs over him, settling on top of him. Stiles whines slightly when Derek pulls away to pull off his shirt. Derek immediately moved down to suck on Stiles' nipples, he'd obviously remembered from before that he was sensitive there. 

After a few minutes, Stiles was arching his back, grabbing at Derek's shoulders,   
"Come on. Do something else. Touch me, fuck me." Stiles gasps, face red.   
"Okay honey, okay." Derek smiles and leans back, peeling off his shirt. Stiles' eyes widen, and Derek smirks, leaning down to unbutton Stiles' jeans.   
"Where's your lube?" He asks, pushing both his jeans and boxers down. Stiles' dick is red and leaking and when Derek wraps a fist around it his whole body arches and he cries out,   
"Fuck, wait, I have to come now or I'm not gonna last, and I wanna come with you inside me." Stiles pants. 

Derek nods, kissing Stiles again as he jacks him off hard and fast. It's not more than a few minutes before Stiles comes, shaking under Derek. Derek pulls away and kisses his forehead before licking the come off his hand,   
"So gorgeous when you come sweetie, so pretty for me." Stiles shudders and Derek leans over to grab the lube out of the drawer when Stiles points. He uncaps the bottle and coats his fingers. With his non sticky hand, he positions Stiles hips and gets between his legs, one finger tracing his hole. Stiles' legs twitch and he winks his hole at Derek, making him groan loudly. 

"Such a responsive little hole, one day I'm gonna get you on your stomach and just eat you out for hours." Derek mutters, finally breaching Stiles' hole with a finger. Stiles moans and Derek wiggles it around before pushing in a second, scissoring them. "So tight babe, goddamn. Gonna squeeze so nicely around my cock." Derek rasps against Stiles' neck, effectively scent marking him and giving him beard burn at the same time. 

When Derek presses against his prostate, Stiles near screams and claps his legs around Derek's hand,   
"Fuck me, fuck me. Please, I'm ready."   
"Okay, fuck, okay." Derek says, taking off his own pants and boxer briefs. His big delicious cock makes Stiles eyes water and spread his legs. He can feel his hole throbbing, and damn near pants like a bitch in heat as Derek slicks up his dick. 

Since werewolves can't carry diseases, Stiles let Derek fuck him without a condom, knowing Derek would go crazy at the scent of them. Derek braces himself on one hand above Stiles' head and holds his cock steady with the other, pushing past Stiles' tight rim.   
"Fuck," Derek swears as the head of his cock breaches Stiles. "You're still so goddamn tight sweetheart, squeezing my cock so well." 

Stiles bites his lip as to not cry out while Derek jerkily works his cock into him. It's tight as hell and it hurts like a son of a bitch, but Derek gives him time to adjust, whether it's for Stiles or not, he can see him mouthing baseball stats, it's still nice. The pain has eased by the time Derek starts slowly rocking his hips. Derek's good at sex and it's not long before he's hitting Stiles' prostate every thrust. Even though he's just had an orgasm no more than a half hour ago, Stiles is ready to come. 

Derek is too, and it's not long before he kisses Stiles hard, muttering onto his lips,   
"You gotta come for me, cause I'm not gonna last. Wanna see you first. Want you to come on my dick, that's it. It'd be so hot baby, I'd come so hard. Fill you so full you won't be able to get rid of my scent for a month. Stuff you so full of my come sweetie. Please."   
Derek thrusts his hips hard, jackhammering onto his prostate, mouthing at his neck, one finger sliding down to trace his stretched out rim. "You have to come for me baby." Derek slurs, licking up the sweat on Stiles' neck. 

"I'm trying. Fuck me harder. Faster Derek." Stiles says, fingernails digging into Derek's neck. Derek moves harder and faster, thank god for werewolves, but it isn't until Derek bites into his shoulder saying,   
"Come goddammit." That Stiles actually does, shooting up his chest. Derek comes right after him, with Stiles milking him the whole time. 

"Fuck that was good." Derek says collapsing on Stiles, once he comes back into his head.   
"Hell yeah it was." Stiles says running a hand through Derek's sweaty hair.  
"You were amazing babe." Derek says, giving Stiles one last kiss.  
"You weren't too bad yourself, stud." Stiles replies. 

When Derek leaves, Stiles washes his sheets and gets in the shower, spends an extra ten minutes in the shower getting Derek's come out and sends him an annoyed text. Derek responds with a snarky comment, asking Stiles if he wants a ride home from school tomorrow. Stiles thinks maybe things will be different this time. 

When the final bell rings, Stiles heads to meet Derek at his locker. He's rounding the corner into the senior locker alcove when he sees Isaac and Derek exchanging a large wad of money. By the time Stiles makes it into view, Derek has pocketed the money and Isaac is leaving. He gives Derek a wink and Stiles looks back and forth between them,   
"What was that? You selling Lahey drugs or something?" Stiles jokes.   
"Naw, don't worry about it."   
"I wanna know." Stiles says, staring at Derek.   
"You sure?" Derek asks, one eyebrow raised.   
"Yes, now tell me."   
"Fine, we had a bet."   
Stiles looks surprised,   
"Oh okay, on the Giants? They did amazing last night."   
"No."   
"Okay then on what?" Stiles was getting impatient now.   
"Oh you."   
"On me?" Stiles asks eyes wide.  
"Yeah, I bet Isaac I could get you to crawl back to my dick one more time, and looks like I was right."   
Stiles stares at him, mouth wide. Derek pats his shoulder and even goes so far as to kiss his cheek,  
"Thank babe, you just won me two hundred and fifty dollars."   
And the he just fucking walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent tag is for consensual sex between Stiles and Derek but Stiles found out that Derek bet he could get Stiles into bed.at the time of the sex though, he is totally willing.


End file.
